Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Mercer
by kingnapo92
Summary: Prototype/Naruto X-over. Betrayed in Wave. Died via Chidori through the chest. Resurectedd through means of a virus. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Mercer has been reborn. Smart/Nearly God-like/somewhat sadistic Naruto. 3 girls Haku Anko Hina All bloodthirsty!RR
1. Chapter 1

prototype naruto xover

Our favorite blond was looking at the man he called 'sensei'. He had shoved a Chidori through his chest right through his heart. Sasuke was smirking. Sakura was glaring at Naruto hatefully. Zabuza was visably shocked and Haku was crying.

Kakashi looked at her and smiled "Dont cry for the demon Haku. He was an evil monster that needed to be destroyed. You are free from his control."

That was the final straw for Haku. She punched Kakashi who flew several feet and landed head first "No one badmouths Naruto-sama in front of me!" She shouted.

"Haku-chan..."

Haku looked over toward Naruto and rushed toward him. "Naruto-kun what is it?" she whispered as she knelt by him.

He grabbed her head and whispered something in her ear. She closed her eyes as she started to cry again. Zabuza decided to have pity on the poor girl and lead her away from his body. However if they would have stayed then they would have noticed the seal was glowing on his stomache.

"well well well some demon you are Zabuza. I hired you to kill the bridge builder and your stopped by a pathetic kid. No matter i wasnt planning on paying you anyway. Boys kill the guys and capture the girls they will make nice slaves." Gato announed his presence.

Everyone felt a huge amount of killer intent. They all turned to a figure to see him in a black hoodie with a fox on the back. He was glaring at Gato then crouched low to the ground and suddenly shot up into the air. They saw him coming down and heard this:

"AIR GROUNDSPIKE GRAVEYARD DEVASTATOR!" (mouthful)

The figure came from the sky, slammed into the ground and made HUGE spike pillars come from the ground and impaled the thugs who didnt get a chance to run. He then stood up and the spikes receded back into the ground. Only the ninja in the group were still alive. They pulled a katana out and got into a defensive stance. The mans arm from the elbow down morphed into a black and red blade that looked like it could slice through solid steel.

They stood there in stillness waiting for the other to make his move. Gato's ninjas all charged him at the same time. The man was just spun and sliced the ninjas in half. Only one started to run away. The mans fist changed and looked like black weight bags. He drew back and launched himself right at the ninja. Said ninja had his spine snapped in half and he died instantly.

The Konoha nins are standing there terrified and awestruck at the glorious carnage. Zabuza was amazed and thought _Wow. Even i wasnt this brutal._ Haku was unreadable. Her face was a cross between lust and fear. (i have my reasons to making her blood thirsty). They finally got a good look at the man. He was in the black hoodie jacket with a gray shirt underneath, black jeans, and black shinobi shoes. He lowered the hood and revealed blonde spiky hair with red tips, three whisker-like marks on is cheeks and his eyes were blue with a slitted pupils.

Here are the thoughts of all present:

Kakashi: No way i killed it. No one should be able to survive a chidori through the chest.

Sasuke: How the hell did the dobe get that much power! I must have it.

Sakura: Mom was right he is a demon how can he kill without remorse(thats the life of a ninja stupid banshee)

Zabuza: Welcome back to the land of the living kid.

Haku: Naruto? I-it is him. Oh Naruto i am so hot for you right now. (starts fingering herself)

Tazuna: Note to self Lock out Kakashi Pinky and Emo and treat Naruto to a feast

They all watched as he walked over to the forests edge and pick a flower. He then turned to Haku walked up to her and handed her the flower. She looked at it then back at him. He smiled his standard foxy grin. She blushed.

"I'm back. and better than ever."

He turns to Gato and said "Now what to do with you?"

Gato kneels and tries to bargian his way out of it. "Please let me go i will give you anything. Money, women, a job anything."

"I want you to start running." Naruto said.

Gato took advantage and tries to escape. Naruto smirks and changes one arm into a whip. He pulled the whipfist back and let it fly. I latched onto Gato who was jerked back and flying back to the group of ninja. The last thing he saw was black tendrils wrapping around him.

Naruto then used the memories from the now deceseced corrupt businessman and decided to let the people have all they have been screwed out of. He pulled out a scroll and wrote the numbers down and threw the scroll at Tazuna. "Here old man," Tazuna sighs a relief, "those are the numbers to Gato's bank accounts. I highly doubt he will need it." Naruto said with a sadistic smirk. It creeped out the Konoha nins, made Zabuza proud, turn Haku on, and made Tazuna happy.

"now the only reason im not killing you _sensei_ is because i really dont want the council on my ass saying how i killed the last Uchiha, Copy-cat Kakashi, and Fat Forehead Haruno. Knowing them they will want to banish me and that would break my Hinata-hime's heart." Naruto said.

"What makes you think that i will let you even comeback?" Kakashi asked. Before Naruto answered, Kakashi shouted, "LIGHTING CURRENT!" It hit Naruto dead on who screamed in "pain", before laughing his ass off. "Hahahaha, stop it it tickles. Hahahaha." This time Kakashi aimed for Haku. Naruto stopped laughing and turned his arm into blade form and stuck it in the ground turning it into a lighting rod. But the strangest thing happened. Instead of it disappating it started surging through Naruto. One simple redirect and it was heading back at kakashi.

**"NOONE WILL HARM THE ONES I LOVE SO LONG AS I LIVE KAKASHI HATAKE."**

Naruto sprinted toward Kakashi who threw a kunai with a explosive tag. Naruto's arm just morphed into a shield and deflected it. Naruto then knocked out Hatake and threw him outside the front door to Tazuna's house. That night Team 7 except Naruto slept outside. Zabuza passed out drunk on the couch and Naruto and Haku shared the same bed. Tsunami viewed it as a photo opportunity and took a picture of the hero of wave with one of soon to be several girlfriends.

The last thing that ran through Naruto's head before he let sleep finally claim him was

_Look out world. I will my my ancestor Alex Mercer proud. Naruto Uzumaki has been reborn._


	2. ON HOLD

Listen up people.

I have to tell you that my story updates will be on temp haitus due to the fact that i am going for basic training in the Navy.

i am not repeat NOT GOING TO ABONDON MY STORIES

but heres a run down of stories

MK story Original Kombatant

Dakota's Harem:

Kitana

Mileena

Jade

Skarlet

Li Mei

Naruto stories:

Deadly blondes

Naruto's harem

Naruko

Ino

Hinata

Other pairings

IrukaAnkoKurenai

Demon Maelstrom of Pirates

Naruto's Crew/Harem

Hinata-Navigator

Anko-Interogator/Sharpshooter

Kurenai-Historian/Archeologist/Interogator

Young Tsunade-Doc

Haku-Chef

Tayuya-Musician

Tenten- Secondary fighter/shipwright

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Mercer

Still trying to figure out next plot

Naruto the Sage of the beasts

Current Beasts

Tigeress (Lana)

Bear (Hugo)

Snake (Sena)

Fox (Akane)

Wolf (Arcanine)

Eagle (Altair)

Future Beasts:

Shark

Panther

and other suggestions

PLEASE NOT I AM NOT ABONDONING MY FF'S

ALSO THIS IS ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES


End file.
